Jeune ou mûre
by Une jeune ecrivaine
Summary: Elizabeth est perdue et ne sais plus comment ce comporter avec son fiancé. Jeune fille mature et intelligente ou enfantine et innocente? Ouai je suis nul pour les résumer mais vas falloir faire avec désolé. AVERTISSEMENT: Dans cette fanfiction l'arc avec le Dance Hall n'a jamais existé.(Pour les raisons que vous savez.*tousse* chapitre 130.)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est ma première fanfiction sur le fandom. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

-x-

Assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la chambre, un livre fermé reposant sur ses genoux. Une jeune fille âgée de 15 ans, à la chevelure blonde comme le blé et aux habit riche, poussa t-un long soupire. Sur son visage d'ange, une expression triste et maussade, tandis que ses yeux émeraude se perdaient dans la vue que lui offrait l'extérieur. Sa gouvernante non loin de là, ne voyant pas le sourire habituellement rayonnant de sa maîtresse, s'inquiéta et partit s'enquérir de sa santé.

Se rapprochant graduellement de sa dame, elle se mit à lui parlé doucement "Mademoiselle Elizabeth, que ce passe t-il? Vous semblez souffrante." Elle posa sa main d'une manière délicate sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

La demoiselle, à l'entente de son prénom et au contacte de sa femme de chambre, qu'elle considérait comme amie, tourna son regard vers elle. Bien que ses yeux avait toujours de la tristesse, Elizabeth lui donna néanmoins un petit sourire, et répondit au touché sur son épaule avec sa propre main. Elle se leva, serrant le livre dans ses bras, rompant ainsi leur bref contacte. "Oh, Paula." La jeune fille commença "Comment pourrai-je vous l'expliquez?..." puis se mit à marcher autour de la pièce.

"Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle Elizabeth! Je ne suis peut-être pas l'une des plus intelligentes. Cependant je suis sûr que je peux tout de même vous écouter." Dit elle avec un sourire dans une vaine tentative de réconforter sa maîtresse.

La demoiselle lui rendit son sourire "Merci Paula. Mais je vous avoues que je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous l'expliquer..." Puis Elizabeth regarda le livre dans ses mains sans vraiment y prêter attention tout en continuant sa marche.

"Ooooooh, Mademoiselle. Je vous connais pas coeur!" Cette fois c'est elle qui s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. "Il y a peu de chose que vous n'arrivez pas à décrire. Et dans ce peu de chose, je pense savoir qu'il y a un certain jeune homme au yeux bleus." _"Enfin à l'œil bleu dans son cas"_ "Je me trompe?" Disait la gouvernante avec une voix taquine

Le sourire auparavant triste de la jeune fille se transforma en un timide et gênée. "Mais Paula! Que devrais-je faire?" Elle reprit de nouveaux se regard triste, posant le livre qu'elle tenait sur sa table de chevet "Je crois qu'il ne s'intéresse plus du tout à moi. Non! Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais aimais. Ou pire! Il me déteste!" Puis s'assit lourdement sur son lit à baldaquin.

Paula voyant la réaction négative se rapprocha rapidement, s'installant au côté de sa demoiselle "Voyons, Mademoiselle Elizabeth! Je suis persuadé que vous faites erreur!" Elle pris ses mains dans les siennes la forçant à la regarder. "Comment le Comte pourrait t-il vous détestez. Vous lui apportez tellement de réconfort et de joie rien qu'avec votre présence."

"Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression du contraire!" Elizabeth se dégagea de son emprise et continua légèrement en colère "Vous voyez comme moi Paula! Lorsque je lui rend visite il est toujours froid et distant. Ma présence à plus l'aire de le contrarier qu'autre chose." Elle se leva pour ce diriger vers un fauteuil Louis XV rose poudré installé près d'un paravent. "Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une gêne pour lui..." La jeune fille avait presque les larmes aux yeux. "Mais cela ne m'étonne pas au fond... J'ai 15 ans mais je me comporte comme si j'en avais encore 11." Elizabeth se leva de nouveaux, et dit d'un ton plus calme "Bien sûr, je pense toujours que me comporter d'une manière enfantine pour que lui ce sente adulte est une bonne chose. C'est une décision sur la qu'elle je pense ne pas revenir avant qu'il ne me dépasse d'au moins une tête." Puis commença à faire les cents pas "Mais je peux comprendre qu'il est envie d'une femme plus mature... Surtout à son âge!" Elle se rapprocha de Paula qui était toujours assise sur son lit et chuchota "J'ai entendue de certaines demoiselles que les hommes était plus propice à vouloir... vous savez quoi, des femmes à cette âge là."

"Oh..." La femme de chambre dit tout bas, cependant elle dit la phrase suivante avec beaucoup plus d'aisance "Sans vouloir vous offusquer, Mademoiselle. Selon mon expérience, les hommes veulent ceci des femmes presque tout le temps durant tout le long de leur vie."

"Oh! Voyons c'est grossier." Elizabeth se rassit à ses côté "Pas tout le temps!"

"Si, Mademoiselle. À chaque heure!"

"Même lorsqu'ils ont finis leur croissance?"

"Surtout lorsqu'ils ont finis!"

"Mais pas tout les hommes, tout de même?"

"Tous, Mademoiselle! Tous! Aucun hommes n'y échappe. Aucun ne sais résister aux charme d'une femme!"

"Mais... Et père... je suis sur qu'il n'a jamais trompé mère!"

"Ah, alors oui! Je pense que cela fait bien longtemps que le Marquis ne vois plus qu'une seule femme... Mais cela ne veut pas dire que les charmes de madame la Marquise ne fonctionne plus sur lui." Paula ricanait.

"Oh, mais enfin!" S'offusqua Elizabeth "Je vous interdit de parler de mes parents dans ces termes..." "Ou du moins pas aussi fort." Finit-elle en rigolant à sa suite.

"Oui! Enfin bon. J'admet que monsieur, est l'un des rares hommes à ne pas être allé butiner d'autre femme que madame votre mère." " En générale plus ils vieillisses, plus ils veulent jeune!"

Puis d'un coup la jeune fille fit comme un petit cris mais inhalé. Et regarda vers sa gouvernante avec effrois "Paula! J'ai compris!"

"Quoi donc, Mademoiselle?" Dit-elle légèrement paniqué.

"J'ai compris pourquoi Ciel ne s'intéresse pas à moi! Je suis trop vieille!"

"Mais enfin. Vous avez seulement un ans de plus que le Comte!"

Elle ne pris pas attention à cette remarque. Et fit à nouveau le tour de la chambre d'un pas nerveux. Continuant à narrer dans sa panique ce que son esprit avait crus comprendre "C'est pour ça qu'il n'aime pas ma présence! Pourtant je fais tout pour faire plus jeune! Ça doit être pour ça aussi qu'il va plus souvent rendre visite à Sullivan! Mais, oui! Après tout, elle est de deux ans plus jeune que lui. Elle est plus petit et ne peut quasiment pas se déplacer par elle même. Cela lui donne envie de la protéger, et donc le fait sentir homme!"

Elle s'arrêta un peu dans sa frénésie. Paula allez en profiter pour lui dire quelque mots qui la rassurait. Mais Elizabeth repris de plu belle "Sans oublier que Sullivan est t'une jeune fille d'une très grande intelligence, et avec un esprit des plus clairvoyant. Puis elle est très mignonne." elle s'alarmé presque.

"Allons! Ça suffit!" La femme de chambre venait d'élever la voix en même temps qu'elle c'était levé. Ce qui choqua quelque peu sa maîtresse. " Ce n'est pas la Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford que je connais. C-elle que je connais respire la joie de vivre. Elle ne pleure pas. Et encore moins si c'est parce-qu'elle pense avoir une rivale. Si il y a un obstacle elle le surmonte avec bravoure." Paula se dirigea vers le dressing de sa dame, celle-ci qui la regardait attentivement. "Alors maintenant, nous allons vous habillez de vos plus beaux vêtements de ville et aller retrouver, ce très cher Comte Ciel Phantomhive." Elle termina son petit discours et regarda sa demoiselle avec un sourire confiant.

Elizabeth à c'est mots rayonné de bonheur, et ne pu s'empêcher de faire l'un de ses plus beaux sourire. Elle allait se changer lorsqu'il y a eu un autre 'Quick' dans le plan selon elle "Attendez! Mais comment allons nous faire pour y aller? Je veut dire... mère voudra sûrement une raison qu'elle juge comme digne, et même si j'arrive chez lui rien ne dit que Ciel ne me diras pas de partir. Parce-qu'il... à du travail." Elizabeth commençait à baisser les bras "Nous ferrions peut-être mieux de-"

"Nous dirons à madame la Marquise que nous partons nous promener en ville!" Stoppa vite Paula. "Elle ne dit jamais non pour ce genre de chose. Madame votre mère vous diras juste de vous comporter en digne Lady." " Et pour monsieur Ciel... Mmmmmh...Vous n'avez cas lui dire que vous avez fait des progrès aux échecs. Il ne refuse jamais une partie!"

"Oh, Paula!" Elizabeth venait de sauter dans ses bras. "Tu avais tord! Tu es l'une des jeunes femmes les plus intelligentes." Elle se sépara un peu d'elle avec un visage concerné "Mais cela fait deux gros mensonges pour une seule journée. Dieux ne va-t-il pas me punir?"

"Je suis persuadé que si c'est au nom de l'amour, le seigneur vous pardonneras."

-x-  
Merci d'avoir lu. Bon pour l'instant il n'y a pas encore la romance mais elle va venir ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que le premier chapitre vous à plus et que vous lirez et aimerez aussi le prochain.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture. (Enfin si vous vouliez bien lire c'est raté. S'auto critiquer pour se faire de la PUB. Mais qu'elle magnifique stratégie. Oh, bon bas ça va.)

-x-

Elizabeth venait d'enfiler ça plus belle toilette. Enfin... selon elle. Comme, lors de sa discussion avec Paula, la jeune fille avait stipulée que Ciel préférait (à parement) une fille plus jeune. La demoiselle c'était entiché de porter une robe de petite fille. Elle avait un chemisier col monté manche courte à froufrous, avec un ruban bleu noué autour du cou comme cravate. La robe rayée de bleus différent, était sans manche, ceinture blanche, surplombée de deux rangées de gros froufrous blanc, ce qui faisait qu'elle lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux. Ses bas était blanc, ses chaussures des ballerines à lanières croisées, et pour compléter le tout, des rubans de la même couleur que celui autour de son cou, était accroché dans ses cheveux.  
En tout point parfait se disait-elle. Ciel aimait le bleus, et les filles plus jeunes. Que demander de plus?  
Après que Paula est prévenu la mère de sa maîtresse. Elles sautèrent toutes deux dans la calèche.

-0-

La voiture étant arrivé au manoir Phantomhive, Elizabeth s'empressa de descendre puis d'aller sonner à la porte, suivi de près par Paula. Une longue minute plus tard, Mey-rin venait leurs ouvrir.

"Oh, mademoiselle Elizabeth!" la gouvernante du manoir Phantomhive l'accueillit avec un grand sourire "Vous venez voir le jeune maître! Je vous en pris entrez." elle se décala pour la laissée passer "Je suppose que je n'ai pas à vous montrer où est le salon. Aller vous installer! Je vais prévenir le jeune maître." et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Mey-rin couru le plus vite possible vers le bureaux du jeune comte.

-0-

Un jeune homme travaillait assidûment sur quelque affaires. Lorsque quelqu'un vain le déranger en toquant à la porte.

"Rentrez!" dit-il d'une voix qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un.

La servante au cheveux roux rentra d'un pas hésitant. "La-la jeune demoiselle Elizabeth, est-est là pour vous voir maître!"

À cette nouvelle, il fit une petite grimace. "Renvoyez là! Dite lui que j'ai du travail."

"Mai-mais elle vous attend dans le salon..." Mey-rin informa d'une voix hésitante.

"Et alors?" il la regarda d'un air noir. "Cela ne change pas que je suis occupé. Dite lui de partir."

"Bie-bien!" elle fit un salut militaire rigide, puis s'en alla précipitamment.

-0-

Elizabeth assise sur un canapé, le sourire au lèvre, attendait qu'arrive son bien aimé. Sa déception fut bien grande, lorsqu'elle vue la servante du manoir Phantomhive, arriver sans son maître.

"Je suis désolé mademoiselle Elizabeth! Le-le comte dit qu'il a du travail, et ne peut vous voir." elle annonça, se triturant les mains par gêne.

La jeune fille blonde avait les épaules affaissé, et un regard triste "Oh... Je vais attendre dans ce cas..."

"Il-il vous demande également de rentrer chez vous!" Mey-rin se sentait horriblement triste pour la fiancée du comte, et son ton ne le caché pas.

"Bien... Dans ce cas... je vais rentrer..." Avec un air encore plus triste gravé sur son visage, elle commençait à partir. Elle allait franchir la porte, lorsqu'elle se retourna subitement, courants vers les escaliers, aussi vite que son corps lui permettait.

-0-

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé, mis à part sa main droite, écrivant sans arrêter. Mais se fit de nouveau interrompre, cette fois par l'entré fracassante d'Elizabeth.

"Elizabe-"

"Une partie d'échec!" Elle cria presque au bord du désespoir.

Ciel soupira "Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai du-"

La jeune fille se précipita vers son bureau, s'affalant presque dessus, faisant envoler quelque feuille et reculé le jeune comte par la même occasion. "Juste **une** partie, Ciel. Une partie." Elle suppliait à bout de souffle.

"Bie-bien." Il répondit enfoncer dans son siège, et légèrement dépité.

Elizabeth reprit son grand sourire habituel, et alla courir chercher l'échiquier qui reposait toujours sur la commode. Pendant ce temps, Ciel ramassé les papiers éparpillés sur le sol, les rangeants de nouveau correctement. Il la regarda poser le jeu sur son bureau, puis partir de nouveau à la recherche d'une chaise. Au début il n'avait pas fait attention, mais à présent qu'il la regardé. Le jeune homme remarqua que sa chère fiancé, c'était habillé d'une façon encore plus enfantine qu'auparavant. Un peu trop enfantine... On voyait presque les bouts de sa culotte bouffante, sans compter que la forme de ses mollets et ses chevilles était totalement visible. Ciel détourna vite les yeux, les joue légèreme rougis.

Elle venait d'apporter une chaise Louis XVI, qu'elle avait trouvé non loin de là. Elizabeth s'installa joyeusement, et voyant que son fiancé ne mettait pas les pièces en places, le fit elle même. Elle remarqua également qu'il ne semblait pas alaise, du au fait que le comte l'évité clairement du regard. La jeune fille en déduit que la source de sa gêne, n'est autre que elle même. Elle tenta donc une conversation, espérant alléger son humeur "Vous allez voir, Ciel. Je me suis beaucoup amélioré."

"Génial." Il déclara de sa voix froide sans lui adresser un regard.

Elle toussa, voulant une fois de plus dégager l'ambiance gênante. "Eh bien! Qui commence?" Elizabeth demanda joyeusement.

"Tu n'as qu'à commencer." pas un regard.

"Bie-bien!" elle déplaça une pièce au pif.

Ciel regarda la pièce jouée, et soupira "Elizabeth... Tu ne peux pas bouger la tour en diagonale, et encore moins la faire passer au dessus d'autre pièce."

La jeune fille rigola d'une manière saccadé.

-0-

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? J'entends rien moi..." Demanda Finny.

"Si tu arrêtais de parler on entendrait mieux." Ronchonna Bard.

"Mais taisez vous à la fin!" Les disputa Mey-rin.

"Je-je croix qu'il parle de tour..." Paula dit hésitante.

"Oh! Les hormones travail le jeune maître."

"Comment pouvez vous dire une chose pareille Bard!" S'offusqua la gouvernante de la maison Phantomhive.

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites?"

Sébastien venait d'arriver, un plateau d'argent en main, supportant un service à thé. Et il n'eu que comme spectacle, tout les domestiques, l'oreille collée à la porte du bureau de son repas, je veux dire de son maître.

"Ri-rien de spécial!" Bégaya le cuisinier.

Le majordome tendit l'oreille et pu distinguer une autre voix que c-elle du jeune compte. "Eh bien. Je pense que je peux aller chercher une autre tasse de thé." Il affirma avec son sourire habituel, avant de faire demi tour. "Oh! Et si vous avez le temps d'écouter aux portes, vous en avez probablement pour faire vos corvées."

-0-

"Pour la centième fois, Elizabeth. Non, tu ne peux pas." Souffla Ciel.

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'un cavalier, ne peux pas faire la cour à la reine adverse, pour la déconcentrer!" Le compte s'énerva.

"Avec moi ça aurait marché." Elle fit la moue.

Son fiancé ne dit rien, mais donna tout de même un regard outré.

*toc toc toc*

"Oui, entrez!" Ronchonna le jeune homme.

"Voici votre thé de l'après midi my lord, miss Elizabeth."

"Oh, merci Sébastien." Dit-elle tout sourire. "Mais comment avait vous su que j'étais ici?"

"Je serrais un bien piètre majordome de la maison Phantomhive, si je ne savais pas qui rentre et sors du manoir." Il servait le thé.

Elizabeth respirait l'odeur du liquide chaud, soufflait dessus, puis en pris une gorgée. "Mmh. Succulent! Je ne connais personne, qui prépare le thé aussi bien que vous Sébastien."

"Vous êtes trop aimable, Madame." Il fit une légère révérence.

Ciel regardé d'un air blasé l'interaction devant lui, sirotant sa boissons, avant de poser assez violemment sa tasse. "Si cela ne te gêne pas Elizabeth. J'aimerais terminer cette partie au plus vite."

"Oh! Ou-oui." Elle déplaça une fois de plus une pièce.

"Elizabeth..."

"Quoi? Celle-là aussi je peux pas la bouger." La jeune fille dit presque triste.

"Si, si. C'est juste que ça me facilitera la tâche." Il bougea à son tour "Échec et math." " _Et par un pion en plus._ " Ciel pensait. "Bon, la partie est terminée." Le compte commençait à remballer "Termine ton thé, et rentre chez toi."

" _No-non. Pas maintenant_ " pensait elle. Elle buvait sa tasse le plus lentement possible. " _Trouve une solution, trouve une solution!_ " " _Même un truc stupide fera l'affaire._ " Puis elle se mit à regarder ça robe, et une idée lui vain. Une idée stupide certes. Mais une idée quand même.

Ciel avait déjà recommencé à travailler.

"Sébastien pourriez-vous nous laisser." Elle posa sa tasse de thé.

"Bien sûr Madame." Et il s'en alla.

Le comte soupira, et arrêta d'écrire "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Il demanda lassé.

"Te souviens-tu du voyage que nous avons passé à bord du Campania?" La jeune fille questionna d'une voix calme.

"Oui..." _"Difficile à oublier."_

"Te souviens-tu de la promesse que tu m'a faites le jour où le bateau a coulé?"

 _"Merde! J'ai fais une promesse ce jour là?"_ "Oui, bien-sûr..."

"Bien!" Elizabeth ce leva "Je pense, qu'il serait temps de l'honorer." La demoiselle commença à partir.

Ciel ne savant évidemment pas qu'elle était cette fameuse promesse. Ce mit légèrement à paniquer "Mai-mais-mais, a ton vraiment besoins de partir de mon bureau, pou-pour honorer cette promesse..."

Elle s'arrêta, puis le regarda "Si tu veux. Temps que je suis avec toi, tout me va." Le comte fit un petit soupir de soulagement. Puis la jeune fille s'avança vers lui "Mais ce sera peut pratique pour me dévêtir."

Il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, et eu du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Elizabeth s'inquiéta, et couru à ses côtés, lui caressant doucement le dot, espérant le soulager. Mais malheureusement, cela produit le contraire de l'effet voulu. Bien que sa tous c'était arrêter. Son coeur lui, n'a fait que s'accélérer. Être aussi proche d'elle alors qu'elle viens de mentionner quelque chose de plus qu'ambigu. N'importe quel homme doté de bon sens, ou sans contrôle, aurait le sang qui lui monte au joue.

Il se leva vite, redressa sa veste, essayant de dégager la gêne et le stresse qui l'avait gagné. "Peut tu m'expliquer, ce que tu entends exactement par 'te dévêtir'."

"Bien, enlever mes vêtements! Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça!" La demoiselle répondit comme si de rien n'était.

"Oui, bon bas, ça j'avais compris!" Le comte dit quelque peu énervé "Mais tu... Pourquoi veux-tu enlever ta robe?"

"Oh bien, il serait difficile de le faire sans l'enlever!" Elle pris un stylo qui était sur le bureau, puis le regarda. "D'ailleurs nous aurions besoin de plusieurs personnes." La jeune fille reposa la plume.

"PLUSIEURS PERSONNES ?!"

"Oui, je ne vais pas me déshabiller toute seul."

Il se rapprocha d'elle "Non mais ça va pas! C'est Sieglinde qui ta mis ces idées la en tête!" Ciel commença à faire les cents pas autour de la pièce. "Veux tu dire aussi par là que je ne suis pas capable de le faire?!"

Les joues d'Elizabeth prirent une couleur cramoisie, protégeant son corps avec ses bras comme réflexe "Mai-mai-mais enfin! Pou-pou-pourquoi, voudrait tu me déshabiller?!"

"Mais, tu l'as dit toi même! Sans ça il serait difficile de le faire!"

"Oui, mais les servantes ou Nina peuvent très bien le faire!"

"Ah, parce-que tu veux le demander à des serv-" il ce calma légèrement "Nina?"

"Bien, oui! C'est un peu la couturière de la famille! Non?"

Le jeune homme resta comme bloqué.

 **Flashback**

"Je suis désolé. Je t'en achèterai une plus belle encore."

 **Fin flashback**

Il se réveilla et d'une voix calme dit "...ah, oui. Bon bas, j'appelle Nina alors."

-x-  
Merci d'avoir lue. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Les commentaires font plaisir. Et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou  
Petite précision : -si j'ai choisi d'utiliser un langage polie dans les conversations entre un personnage d'une classe inférieure et supérieur, c'est car j'ai voulu rajouter un effet de réalisme ( à l'époque même votre famille vous les vouvoyez normalement) - **ATTENTION si vous voyez un mot utilisé de nos jours mais qui existait déjà il y a longtemps prenez son ancienne définition!**

-x-

Nina était arrivée. Comme Ciel ne voulait pas avouer à Elizabeth qu'il y avait eu un quiproquo dû au fait qu'il avait oublié sa promesse, ils prenaient alors les mesures pour la robe dans son bureau. Cependant le jeune compte n'allaient pas rester dedans alors qu'elle se déshabillait. Il attendait donc dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait juste à côté.

-o-

La demoiselle qui avait commencée à se déshabiller soupira. La jeune femme qui préparait tout ses outils se retourna vers elle.

"Eh bien! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?" Demanda t-elle les mains sur les hanches. "Vous devriez être heureuse, vous allez avoir une nouvelle robe!" La couturière se rapprocha de la jeune fille, puis changea la position de ses mains pour les  
mettres sur les épaules de cette dernière "Commandé par le garçon que vous aimez en plus." Elle finit avec une moue.

La future comtesse sourit légèrement, et sans se retourner lui offrit un regard "Évidemment que je suis heureuse. Seulement..." Elle se remit à admirer le sol "Oh, je ne sais pas si je puis en parler..."

Nina se positionna juste devant Elizabeth "Et pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas?"

La jeune fille s'empourpra et commença à quelque peu s'agiter "C'e-c'es-c'est à dire que!?"

La couturière rigola cachant très mal son sourire derrière sa main. "Ne vous en faites pas. Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire."

La demoiselle soupira, puis regarda son aînée droit dans les yeux "Eh...bien..." Elle tripota ses propres doigts espérant relâcher son embarra "Je me demandée... si... cielpréférélesfillesjeunesoumûres." Elle déballa la dernière partie tellement vite que l'on en compris rien.

La plus mature lui donna un tendre sourire maternelle "Reprend calmement mon cœur." Elle amena deux chaise et força Elizabeth à s'asseoir sur l'une d'entre elle.

Les joues toujours rougissante la demoiselle continua "Donc... je demandais... qu'elle sorte de fille Ciel préfèrerais?..."

La couturière lui offrit un regard étonné "C'est à dire?"

"Préfère t'il une jeune fille pleine de savoir, à l'allure élancée... Ou une jeune fille innocente, toujours joyeuse?"

Nina prit un temps pour réfléchir "Eh bien... franchement. Je pense, que ce que nôtre cher petit comte veux est une demoiselle n'ignorant pas les choses du monde, sachant agir quant il le faut, souriante, mais avant tout qui l'aime."

Elizabeth soupira à nouveau "Décidément ils leurs faut tout aux hommes!" Puis secoua sa tête de droite à gauche "Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je parlais du physique."

La jeune femme claqua des doigts "Oh! J'ai compris!"

"Vraiment! Alors qu'elle est la réponse?" La futur comtesse se mit au bord de sa chaise par l'excitation d'avoir l'explication derrière sa question.

"Eh? Je n'en ai aucune idée." Déclara l'aînée.

Elizabeth en redevient déprimée.

"Oh! Finalement je crois en avoir une." Nina applaudit "Mais pour la confirmer tu devras prendre des risques!" Dit elle en levant un doigt. La jeune fille écoutée attentivement. La couturière se pencha vers l'oreille de sa cliente, lui murmurant quelques consignes.

La demoiselle recommença à violemment s'empourprer. Et s'éloigna d'un coup de sa confidente actuelle "Mai-mais je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille!"

Nina posa ses mains sur ses hanches "Il le faudra bien si vous voulez savoir!"

Elizabeth se calma un peu, reconsidérant son choix. Et finalement elle accepta avec un hochement de tête timide.

La couturière applaudi à nouveau "Bien! Commençons alors!"

-0-

J'attendais, assis sur un fauteuil en velours rouge, lisant un livre. Enfin...lire est un bien grand mots. Ça devait faire plus de 20 minutes que j'étais sur le même mots...du chapitre 1...de la page 1...de la ligne 1... Ah ça va! Normalement je devrais être en train de faire les comptes de ma compagnie! Donc le fait que je m'égare sur les jambes de ma fiancée est tout à fait normal- MAIS NON! Tiens, j'ai qu'à faire mes comptes tout simplement! Il me suffit juste d'aller les chercher dans mon bureau... Mon dieux, ça y est je deviens stupide.

Je refermé le livre, grimpé l'échelle de ma bibliothèque, puis finalement reposais l'ouvrage à sa place. Je redescendais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer . "Que ce passe t'il?" Je demandais de ma voix neutre habituel.

"Nous aurions besoins de votre aide mon très cher comte!" Elle déclara d'un air enjouée...pour changer.

Je resserrais ma prise sur l'échelle. "Si c'est pour des essayages, c'est hors de question." Je dit platement, néanmoins je sentais un frisson d'effroi à la pensée.

Nina fit la moue "Mais, non! Tout ira bien." Et rajouta dans un murmure "Bien que vous auriez été parfait dans l'une de mes compositions."

Je soupirais. Elle s'approcha de moi, me prit les épaules, puis me poussa sauvagement dans mon bureau, avant de refermer violemment la porte une fois que je fus passé.

-0-

J'entendis la porte claquer. Un signal que Ciel devait être présent. Je décidais donc de parler.

-0-

"Ciel, c'est toi?"

La voix de Lizzy venait de derrière le paravent.

"Oui. Nina m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi."

-0-

Oh, mon dieux! Je ne peux pas croire que je vais faire ça. Pardonnez moi Mère!

-0-

"Oui... Nous avions un petit problème." Sa voix était tremblante et hésitante.

M'inquiétant je fis un pas en avant "Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu ne te sent pas bien?"

"Non, non tout vas bien! Juste..."

"Eh bien, vas y je t'écoute." Mes paroles peuvent paraître brutale, mais je les dits assez gentiment.

-0-

Je m'avançais assez pour que le paravent ne me cache plu. Ainsi je m'exposais à lui, vêtu d'un corset, d'une culotte, de mes bas, et de mes souliers. Je sentais le sang grimper à mes joues.

"Ni Nina, ni moi n'arrivions à enlever mon corset. Donc...comme tu étais à côté...nous nous sommes dit que tu pourrais m'aider. De plus, il se trouve qu'elle avait oubliée son mètre dans la voiture. Elle est donc partit le rechercher..." En déblatèrent toute ces sottises je ne l'avais pas regardée une fois, ayant trop honte de mon comportement inappropriée.

-0-

QBGFFSWSFXGIHJBCSQZRULJGCXQDGGBLKHYGHTFTEXRZQDXGFCHKHBKAARYMGFRS

-0-

N'entendant que son silence, je relevais légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

"Ciel?..."

-0-

FOR THE LOVE OF THE QUEEN! MAIS Q'EST-CE QU'ELLE FICHE!

Elle sait mon âge? On est d'accord? Pourquoi elle est dans cette tenue? Elle c'est pas dit que apparaître devant moi, dans cette tenue, il allait ce passer quelque chose!? Oh, putain je sais! C'est la faute de Sieglinde. Cherche plu j'ai trouvé! De toute façon c'est toujours sa faute.

Merde, elle m'a parlée. Qu'est-ce que je répond? J'ai arrêté de réfléchir au moment où j'ai vus plus que ses mollets.

-0-

Il était raide, pâle, et on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus de vie dans ses yeux... Enfin dans son œil.

Je m'approchais de lui tendant légèrement ma main dans sa direction. "Ciel,tu vas bien?" Juste avant que je ne le touche, il réagi enfin.

-0-

Je toussais fortement, espérant que ça chasserait mon cœur battant, les pensés non nécessaire qui s'accumulaient dans mon cerveau, mon anxiété, et me donnerai un air confiant.

"J'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu... Pourrais-tu répéter s'il te plaît?" Je déclarais reprenant ma voix habituelle.

-0-

Je me reculais légèrement. Il n'avait pas l'air contant. Puis normalement il est sensé rougir, s'agiter, et transpirer, je l'ai vu réagir comme ça devant d'autre Lady. Je le dégoûte tant que ça?

Malgré tout j'essayais de sourire pour le rassurer "Je demandais à ce que tu enlèves mon corset."

"Ok" son ton parti dans les aigus.

Donc il ne m'apprécie vraiment pas...

Je me retournais pour que mon dot lui fasse face.

-0-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ok! Ok! Tout vas bien! Calme toi! Souffle! Souffle!

T'as déjà vus pire! Oui, mais c'était pas elle!

Je posait mes mains sur son corset, les glissant jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à la ficelle qui retenait l'objet de torture qui lui allait un peu trop bien.

J'ai envie de descendre plus bas. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Je ne le ferais pas. Alors arrête de regarder en bas! Oui, tu as raison, je vais regarder droit devant moi! Bonne initiative! Tellement bonne que maintenant, je suis juste pile à la bonne hauteur pour admirer sa nuque découverte, ses épaules ayant l'air douces et innocente, et sentir son parfum.

*clap, clap, clap* Bravo Ciel! Bravo! Juste ce qui te fallait pour empirer les choses. Ah nan, mais chapeau bas là. Je m'incline.

-0-

Je peux sentir sa respiration sur mon cou. Mon cœur s'accélère à son contact. Et je remarque que son souffle est irrégulier...

Mon regard se tourne vers lui. J'espère qu'il ne fait pas une crise d'asthme.

"Ciel?..."

-0-

Elle m'interpelle. Nos visage ne son qu'à un pouce l'un de l'autre. Ses joues son saupoudraient d'un rouge pâle. Ses lèvres son rosées et légèrement humide. Ses longs cils blond couvres ses yeux émeraudes. Et ses sourcils son froncés d'inquiétude.

Pourquoi? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? Aurais-je par inadvertance resserrer son corset? N'arriverait telle plus à respirer?

Pour être sur que ce ne soit pas l'une de mes propositions, mon regard retourna vers les lacets et je l'aient défis le plus vite possible.

"C'est mieux?" Je demandais.

"Oh...oui, oui... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sentais juste ta respiration s'accélérer et j'avais peur que tu fasses une crise."

Pour une fois je bénis mon asthme.

"Je-je ne s'avait pas que tu savais aussi bien enlever un corset!" Elizabeth déclara quelque peu gênée.

Bon bas, ne pas passer pour un libertin c'est raté.

"Ah!... C'est-c'est la première fois que je le fais. Ce doit être de la chance!"

Parfait. T'as l'air convainquant comme personne.

Le corset défait elle le retira. Mon pouls recommençait à s'accélérer. Elle enleva sa culotte. Mes joues commençaient à brûler. Il ne lui restait plus que sa camisole, ses bas, et ses souliers.

"Bon-bon! Je crois que je vais repartir."

Elle me répondit en hochant la tête.

Je trottinais vers la porte. Mais lorsque j'essayais de l'ouvrir elle semblait verrouillée.

-0-

Je suis une catastrophe! Normale qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, et qu'il alle voir d'autre fille. Je ne fais ni jeune ni mûre. Je suis un entre deux monstrueux.

Mon corps frémissait de tristesse à la pensée.

-0-

Je réessayais de l'ouvrir mais rien n'à faire. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau pour trouver la clé. Malheureusement il semblait qu'elle avait disparu de son emplacement.

Je retournais vers Lizzy pour lui annoncer notre situation actuelle. Seulement ses épaules tremblaient.

Oh, non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais cette fois? Attend, respire doucement, ne panique pas. Un homme à toujours la solution! Parle lui doucement et tout ira bien.

"Euh, Lizzy-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

-0-

À l'entente de ce cri, Ciel et Elizabeth se retournèrent immédiatement vers la porte. La demoiselle s'apprêtait à ouvrir cette dernière, seulement son fiancé la retiens.

"Cela ne sert à rien. La porte est verrouillée, nous ferrions mieux de trouver une autre sortie." Déclara le comte.

"Non, cela prendra trop de temps." Et la jeune fille accentua ses mots en assénant un coup de pied retourné à la serrure. "Maintenant, elle est ouverte. D'où penses-tu que le cri venait?"

En même temps qu'il chargeait une arme il lui répondit "La serre."

Sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent furtivement vers la serre. La demoiselle c'était équipée d'une épée, et Ciel avait pris le temps de draper une robe de chambre sur les épaules de sa fiancée.

Le comte ouvrait le plus doucement possible la porte. Les deux se glissèrent silencieusement parmi les fleurs. Ils tendirent l'oreille, réussissant à attraper la voix de deux femmes. Elizabeth se rapprocha du comte, puis lui chuchota "Ciel, je propose qu'on en prenne chacun une sous-" mais il la stoppa.

"Non. Pour l'instant rapprochons-nous. Il est plus prudent de savoir ce à quoi nous nous attaquons."

Pour montrer son approbation, la future comtesse hocha la tête. Puis tout deux s'aventurèrent un peu plus loin dans la serre.

Leurs souffles étaient bas, leurs oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit. Ciel prêt à tirer, Elizabeth prête à percer. Immobiles et silencieux ils guettaient.

Lorsque soudain.

"OSCAR! Dit Emily" Snake venait d'entrer, ne prenant guère la pêne de cacher sa présence.

L'apparition brusque de se troisième invités, fit sursauter nos deux jeunes nobles. Une fois qu'ils eux pris conscience de la situation actuelle, ils se relevèrent.

Effectivement, la femme ayant crié plutôt n'était autre que Paula à présent câlinée par un boa. La deuxième personne l'accompagnant fut révélée être Nina.

"Ah! Est-ce à vous ce monstre?" Cria Mme Hopkins.

"Je ne suis pas un monstre! Dit Oscar."  
Le valet se rapprocha de son animal et Le pris dans ses bras.

Le comte puis sa dame n'avaient toujours pas bougez. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se mit à éclater de rire et que leurs présences fut remarqués.

"Maître! Que faites-vous ici? Dit Emily."

Ciel soupira, puis se mit à parler "Nous avions entendu un cri et cela nous a inquiétés. Alors nous sommes descendus."

Elizabeth continuais de rire et à l'étonnement du comte ce n'était pas si désagréable. Seulement il a du travail qui l'attend. Le jeune homme toussa pour capter l'attention. "Bon maintenant que tout semble dans l'ordre, revenons au mesure de ta robe. Et Nina s'il te plaît dépêche toi." Il soupira puis fit demi tour vers sa bibliothèque.

La couturière se rapprocha de sa cliente et lui murmura à l'oreille "Alors! Ça a marché?"

La jeune fille réussi à reprendre son souffle, Mais lorsqu'elle parlait, il y avait toujours un soupçon d'hilarité. Elle haussa les épaules "Bien, pour tout te dire je crois que non."

"Et cela ne vous affliges pas plus que cela?"

"Eh bien, au début oui... mais maintenant non." Elles commencèrent toutes deux à remonter dans le bureau. "Tu avais raison. Je pense que peu lui importe le physique, du moment qu'elle lui est utile."

"Que voulez-vous dire par là?" "Pensez vous que Le comte ne vous vois que comme un objet?"

"Ce serait probable. Ma mère me l'avait dit après tout." Elles étaient de retour au mesure "Une épée pour le protéger. Est la bonne chose." "Puis l'important c'est qu'il soit heureux. Peu importe si je ne suis pas satisfaite." Elizabeth regardais Nina dans les yeux "Je savais déjà que notre engagement aller être sans amour. Comme la plupart des mariages." "Pourtant je m'obstinais à croire. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je ne suis plus une enfant." "Alors même si je ne lui convient pas ce n'est pas grave." Une larme coula le long de sa joue "Je veux juste son bonheur, c'est tout ce qui m'importe."

L'eau salée tombait de son visage, pourtant cela ne l'empêchée pas de sourire pour celui qu'elle aime.

-x-

Voili voilou  
Je sais pas pourquoi ça à fini par être tragique mais c'est fini. J'espère que vous aurez aimé et que les fautes ne vous aurons pas trop crevé les yeux.


End file.
